Mobile phones are electronic devices that are used for mobile voice and/or data communications based on wireless network connectivity, which can be provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Such electronic devices may be associated with a mobile network operator directly or through a mobile virtual network operator (MVNO). The mobile virtual network operator is the wireless communication services provider that does not own the wireless network infrastructure or the radio spectrum over which the mobile virtual network operator provides services to the customers. A mobile virtual network operator may have its own customer relationship management, marketing, customer service, or billing support systems. Mobile phones associated with the mobile virtual network operator may be activated, configured, or updated by the mobile network operator.